Demons Rising
by freezewind
Summary: Something is wrong in Japan. The Blader's are acting strange and so are the bit-beasts. Someone or Something is controlling making them do things they wouldn't normally do... I suck at summaries it's better than it sounds. OC and AU fic i warn you now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I'm here with a new fic.

Tala: Another one. Oh joy.

Zip it you. oh yeah i have a new muse Drum Roll Tala!

Tala: Yo.

Tala do the disclaimer

Tala: Fine... Freezewind does not own Beyblade... thank god... she only owns the plot, Serez, Aubery, and their bit-beasts. the other OC's belong to their respected owners, who will be introduced as they appear. in this chapter Amaya and KAtsu Ryusumi belong to Wild Kitsune (AKA: Kage)

On with the Fic!

__

_**Demons Rising**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

The park in the east district of Kyoto was lit dimly by the lights from the streets and those that were placed on the park pathways. In the distance you could make out the last of the fading colours of the sunset.

Near one of the many play grounds that were scattered throughout the park, two young boys – about 12 – got ready to battle, bringing out their launchers and beyblades. The Moon, stars, and distant streetlights, gave them just the right amount of light to see the dish they were going to use.

They took their places and launched their blades into the dish, commanding their blades to attack. The noises of the battle aroused the curiosity of the few kids that were still in the park at this time of night.

A few kids gathered around the dish that was set in the middle of two battlers, watching the heated battle that was already underway. The two blades smashed against each other repeatedly, sending sparks in various directions. Lights could be seen glowing from the center of the blades. The battle went on like this for a little while longer neither one gaining an advantage over the other.

Then the boy on the left side of the dish – closest to the jungle gym that was in the small play area – suddenly clutched his head between his hands, as if in extreme pain, and drop to his knees. "No, no, no…" he mumbled repeatedly. Some of the gathered children noticed that the once steady, light purple glow of his blade had turned to a violent indigo colour, laced with red and black.

"What's going on?" Questioned one of the spectators fearfully, his eyes widening till the whites of his eyes showed, as he looked from blade to blader, then back.

"I don't know but I think we should leave." Said another as he started to back away, heading for the safety of the other side of the park.

The boy's opponent held up his hand about to recall his blade, when the other boy howled in agony, dropping so his forehead touched the cool, slightly damp grass.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

The boy slowly dropped his hands from his head and started to sit up. His hands holding him up so he was on all fours. His dark, sweat-soaked hair hung in his eyes obscuring them from view. His shoulders rose and fell as he took in huge gulps of air. His breathing was raspy and hollow, giving it a kind of echoed demonic feel.

The other boy walked over cautiously, to see if his opponent was okay. "Dude, are you sure you're okay… maybe you should go to the hospital?" He crouched down next to him and reached for his arm to help him up.

"NO! Don't touch me!" He screamed scrambling away from him. He came to a stop with his back pressed against the jungle gym that was there, his chest rising and falling rapidly, almost like he couldn't get enough air, or had run a marathon.

"Hey what's going on? We heard screaming?" Asked two teens as the came running up from somewhere in the park.

"I don't know. We were having a beybattle and he just started screaming. I tried to help him up, so we could take him to the doctors but he told me not to touch him."

"Kid? You okay?" Asked the teen who had spoken. She walked over carefully so as not to scare the boy, holding her hands out in front of her, to show she was unarmed. She crouched down next to him, and tilted her head to the side so she could see his face.

She gasped in fear and scrambled backwards on her hands and feet, biting back a scream of terror that was threatening to spill out her mouth.

"Aya, what's the matter?" Asked the second teen, speaking for the first time.

"His eyes… they-they're not normal." She whispered. If she didn't whisper, or try and keep her voice down, she was going to scream, and that probably wouldn't help their situation very much. Especially with how volatile the young boy seemed to be getting.

His fist were clenching and unclenching at his sides, and his breathing was once again returning to the demonic way it was earlier, before the teens arrived. Suddenly laughter spilled from the boy's lips. Evil, blood chilling laughter that made everyone close enough to hear it, shudder with fear. "I suggest you all leave now." The boy said in a voice that was definitely not made to come out of his mouth.

"This is starting to get really twisted." Said the teen that was still standing. "Come on let's get out of here." He pushed the younger boy behind him and started to back up slowly not wanting to attract the boy-demon's attention. "Come on Amaya. Time to go."

"Right behind you Katsu." She mumbled as she quickly but cautiously got to her feet.

The laughter once again rang out through the park, sending icy shivers up and down peoples spines. The boy-demon's blade was still spinning in the dish; still glowing that eerie light. The girl looked at it out of the corner of her eye, and gasped when she saw it. The same colour that was glowing from the bit-chip was the same colour that now filled the boy's eyes.

_It's the Bit-Beast._ She thought in haunted realization. _The Bit-Beast has taken control of its blader, but why, how?_

"Katsu," she called back over her shoulder as she started backing up again. The boy-demon had made it back to his feet and was walking over to the bey-dish. "We have to get out of here now." She said forcefully, taking larger steps backwards, trying to get away from the advancing boy quickly.

Now that the possessed boy was standing, Katsu got a good look at what had scared Amaya so much. His eyes widened and he nodded, "For once sis, I'm forced to agree with you."

By this time the boy had reached the dish was staring at his beyblade strangely. He mumbled something and then seemed to be fighting with himself.

Amaya and Katsu blinked and came to the same conclusion simultaneously. _The boy is fighting back. Trying to regain control_.

They watched for a few minutes as the mental battle continued, unable to tear the eyes away from the scene. The boy dropped to his knees, once again screaming. "Run! Quickly, please run!"

The spectators snapped out of their daze and started to make a run for it. Slowing a bit only when the heard the maniacal laughter again. It called something out in a language that was not Japanese, and the ground began to shake.

"RUN!" Katsu yelled picking up his speed and heading for the park gates, hoping to escape before whatever was about to happen, happened.

The ground rose and fell suddenly, leaving the fleeing people now time in between to regain their balance, even slightly. Everyone was sprawled on the ground some nursing injuries, others already scrambling to their feet.

Amaya rolled onto her back to look at the cause of the "quake". He had his hands out in front of him and out of his hands was spilling black light, and it was slowly swallowing everything around it.

"Oh Kami-sama. Run, everybody run."

The people that surrounded her turned to look at what she seemed to be so terrified of, and screamed. They hastily got to their feet, and started once again running toward the park gates.

The last person stumbled through the gate just as the park was engulfed in the demonic black light that had been spilling from the boys hands.

Amaya sat next to Katsu as they regained their breath. "This is the third incident like this I've heard about. Blader's acting crazy and no one knowing the reason why. But know that I've seen it first hand. I think I have an idea about what might be going on."

"Really? And what might that be?" Katsu asked, genuinely curious.

Amaya pushed herself to her feet and started walking down the sidewalk. "Come on, I'll explain it to you on the way to Kyoto's BBA Headquarters."

"The BBA? Why are we going there?"

"I was heading there anyway when you caught up to me. They have to be told. So they can hopefully start to figure out what's causing this and fix the problem."

Amaya and Katsu sat in two chairs that were facing the desk of the President of the Kyoto BBA branch. Katsu had his arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at the man who was at the moment talking to his sister, not taking in a word she was saying.

They'd been there for at least two hours. The first had been spent waiting outside the man's office; waiting for him to get out of a meeting. The last hour had been repeating them selves about the incident they had witnessed in the park.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Ms. Ryusumi. But that fact is that what you are telling me is just not possible." He explained calmly, treating the teen girl like she was a child.

"And I'm telling you it is!" Amaya yelled coming to her feet and slamming her hands down on the man's desk. The chair she had been sitting in toppled backwards. "We saw it ourselves," she added calmly, more calmly than she felt. "If you don't do something now… or at least call someone else who can do something, then people may get hurt."

Katsu joined in then, "People have already gotten hurt, and it could have been a lot worse if we hadn't been walking through the park anyway."

"And how was it that you were walking through the park at just the right moment, to witness this, spectacle?" the President asked skeptically, eyeing the siblings suspiciously.

"What are you implying?" Amaya demanded, golden eyes glaring.

"That we, ourselves, are the ones responsible… if it's true that is. Isn't that right Mr. President?" Katsu said tilting his chair back and resting his feet on the desk.

"Well it would explain what you were doing in the park at the exact right moment."

Amaya's hands dropped from the desk and went to her sides, where the clenched and unclenched, showing Amaya's struggle to not hit or beak something. "We were in the park at that time, because we were on our way here, to warn you of the situation that we are here now explaining to you." She spat out from between clenched teeth.

"Ah, so this wasn't the first incident then."

The siblings shook their heads. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything." He shrugged, his answer not satisfying either of the teens.

The doors to the Kyoto Beyblade Stadium whooshed open and closed as the two teens exited the large building. They headed up the walkway to the street beyond, which was illuminated by the street lamps. The cars of the Stadiums employee's filled the parking lot and lined the street.

Amaya reached the street first, dodging a swipe from her brother. Her waist length, platinum blonde braid swinging behind her as she spun around. Her chin length bangs partially hid her golden eyes, giving her a mysterious and mischievous air. The light from the street lamps glinted off the three stud earrings she had in each ear, the ear cuff in her left, and the golden spiral armlet she had on her right arm.

She danced away grinning at the frustrated look on her friends face. She came to a stop below a street lamp, allowing the light to wash over her. She dusted off her orange tank-top with two yellow stars, and dark blue jeans, straightening them out a bit as well, and knocked her black shoes against the sidewalk. She also tugged on the wrists of her blue fingerless gloves, which had the symbol for wildcat on the backs in kanji.

The boy growled angrily at the platinum haired girls antics. "Would you grow-up Amaya." He snarled as he passed her. "Sometimes I can't believe we're related… let alone twins." He sighed in frustration running a hand through his spiky silver hair, his gold eyes angry.

"Aw, come on Katsu. You're not still mad at me are you?" She asked in a slightly whiny voice that she knew would annoy her twin brother. She leapt onto his back and hugged him from behind. "I said I was sorry."

He un-latched her arms from around his neck and dumped her on the ground. "So. It's not like you meant it. And you'll just do it again anyways." He snapped at her. Straightening his black jean jacket over his blue t-shirt. He dusted off his baggy red, black, and silver pants, before turning around and stomping off in the direction of home, his blue sneakers smashing into the cement below. Like he was trying to pour his frustration and anger at his sister into it. The belt that hung around his waist loosely swung violently with each angry step he took.

"Hey wait up!" Amaya yelled as she hopped to her feet and ran to catch up with her brother. "It's not like I ever use your precious rare parts anyway… I just take them to annoy you. I'd never use them without permission, Katsu."

"I know, I know. Okay I'll drop it, if you promise not to take _ANY_ of my parts for… two weeks." He said grinning at his sister watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Nani! For two whole weeks? Man that sucks." She whined, pouting up at her brother, who was only slightly taller than her own 5'7.

"That's the deal sister. Take it or leave it." He grinned triumphantly when he saw the look of defeat that flashed over Amaya's face.

"Fine. Two weeks then."

"Good… So what do you think about what the Kyoto BBA director said… about what we told him?" Coming back to the problem that they had been discussing not long ago.

"I don't think he's going to take us seriously. Well at least not until something happens right under his big nose." Steamed Amaya, kicking a rock that was in her path. "I mean why would we lie about something like that… no one in the Beyblade world wants to here that Bit-Beasts are going crazy, and taking control of their bladers. Hell I didn't even want to know."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Dunno. It might have just been our imaginations," Katsu gave her an incredulous look. "Okay we know it wasn't our imaginations. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for anything suspicious. If it gets worse, well bring it to the Kyoto branches attention again."

"And if they don't do anything? Which we know they won't. What then, let the Bit-Beasts take over and sit back and do nothing?" He accused glaring at the ground. He wasn't mad at Amaya, not this time. He was upset with the Kyoto BBA's unwillingness to do anything about the problem that they had brought to their attention.

"Of course not Kat, don't be a baka. We'll tell people who can bring it to the attention of the head of the BBA… or we'll go tell Mr. Dickinson ourselves. He'll believe us." Mentally she said, "_He has to._"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone, here's chapter 2 of my new ficcy. i am totally in love with this fic (hugs it)  
Tala: you are very strange.  
Don't be mean... Do the Disclaimer please (continues to hug fic)  
Tala: (rolls eyes) fine. Freezewind does not own beyblade or any of it's characters (ie: me) She only owns her OC's. niether does she own some of the OC's that will be appearing in this fic.  
Aubery Kara Freezewind's

Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!

4 Weeks before incident in park. New York, NY, USA.

"Damn it I'm late!" Yelped a young man as he tore out the front door of the bungalow he lived in with his parents and younger sister. He grabbed the skateboard that was leaning up against the door, tossed it in front of him and jumped on.

The early morning sun shone down brightly on the quite street, you could hear birds chirping, and the occasional car in the distance honking its horn as its owner got impatient.

A girl followed hot on the boy's heels; slinging a backpack over her shoulder as she stumbled out the door. "Hey, Au-be-ry! That's mine!" She shouted seeing the older boy as he skated out the front gate.

"Sorry Kara! I'll return in one piece I promise." He called back before disappearing around the corner.

"Gah! Stupid older brother, always stealing my stuff…" she trailed off into various mumbled obscenities as she ran down the path that led to the house and started on her own way to school.

His messy Ice-purple hair was being tugged by the breeze, and falling in his Halloween orange eyes. The sun glinted off the silver stud earring in his left ear. He wore skintight silver, long sleeved shirt, and his slightly baggy black pants moved with the breezes being created by his skating, the pants were held up by a white belt, and scuffed gray shoes protected his feet.

"Man I wish my blades weren't in the shop. This board is way to slow." He complained silently to himself as he swung in and out of people that were cluttering the sidewalk. _If I don't get a move on, I'm going to be late for class, again!_ He cursed himself silently for hitting the snooze button so many times. He just hadn't been able to get to sleep last night. Well that's not exactly true. He had fallen asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he had been plagued by nightmares. And it had been the same dream over and over again, too.

**Dream Flashback**

It's dark all around; in every direction he could see. And most of what he could see he didn't recognize as anything in his neighborhood or even the city he was supposed to be in. In the distance he could make out the silhouette of, what looks like an old Japanese castle. It was surrounded by a dark aura almost like flames, but without it burning down.

He felt like he couldn't stop himself from moving, like his body had a mind of its own. His feet crunched on a twig that lay on the grassy ground. The trees swayed, as the wind seemed to pick up some leaves from the ground and picking some from the dark green trees. He saw a light further a head of him. The light seemed to dance as it got smaller and smaller.

Some one was here, in the pits of his mind. He felt his feet pick up as he was running over to the strange, but inviting light. He finally stopped as he saw who was holding the light.

The boy was holding a lantern high up in his right hand guiding a light for him and a girl who was in front of him. They were close to the mysterious castle, very close. The girl with the platinum colored hair placed her hands against the cold steal door, and tried to push it open but with little success.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" The boy with the lantern said. He had similar colored hair as the girl, but it was more silver than platinum.

"I don't know." The girl said shaking her head. She stepped away from the huge iron door as they both turned around immediately when they heard someone approach them from behind.

"What are you doing here?" The figure spoke. Aubery stood there as both people looked in his direction, but there was someone else in front of him that they were looking at. This was strange to Aubery. These two kids didn't even notice him. There minds were on whatever was in front of him.

The clocked figure raised his hand to reveal a beyblade launcher with an already loaded beyblade. A chuckle passed through his pale lips. The girl growled, as she knew what he wanted.

"Fine then, a bey-battle's what you want, a bey-battle you'll get." The girl said pulling out a beyblade from a pouch that was attached to the back of her belt. From where Aubery was he could see that the beyblade was black, with purple flames. The girl stood up straight as she steadied her hand.

"Be careful," The boy hissed at his partner. She nodded as a sign that she was listening to him. Her eyes traced everything she could see on him. All she noticed was that his eyes were abnormal and she knew what she must do.

The girl pulled on her ripcord as she saw the thing in front of her launched its blade at her. "Let It RIP!" She yelled, as her blade seemed to glide smoothly on the rocky ground, dodging ever attack that thing did. His blue blade seemed to recover itself from every miss.

Aubery watched as these two fought. He had this hateful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen, and something bad. Even the sky was interacting with what he was feeling. All of a sudden lightning seemed to come out of nowhere with no rain to ever fall from the dry less clouds. The thunder cracked sending chills down the young boy's spine. The lightning flashed as he saw the girl get flown back into the iron door. The boy gasped as he tried to get to her, but was stopped put the in-human person's blue beyblade. The boy looked up at the clocked figure with anger and looked back at the girl laying unconsciously on the ground bleeding.

"You are going to pay." The boy growled in anger. He had never felt so much anger. The turned to the clocked figure as he pulled his blade out of his pocket as he launched it; however, he didn't last long. Soon enough he was knocked down into the iron door himself right next to the girl. The boy struggled to get up, but fell down once again feeling the pain run through his body. He looked up at the figure as it walked slowly up to them. Very slow steps.

Aubery looked up as his anger peaked, disgusted by what this thing had done to them. To trash them like yesterday's shit. "Hey, leave them alone." He finally said. The creature stopped in its tracks, which made the boy on the ground shocked. The boy on the ground couldn't hear or see Aubery, but the creature could hear and see him. The clocked monster immediately turned around to face Aubery.

The monster chuckled evilly, as its red eyes seemed to shoot out of the dark shadow on the clock. "Well, well what do we have here?" The monster hissed. Its voice was light and yet deadly. Aubery stepped back when he head this things voice and its eyes. He was scared. Outstandingly scared. The monster waved its hand to reveal an old black skinny hand from the long sleeved cloak.

After that all Aubery could remember was when the monster slashed his hand at him and sent a red kind of light in his direction. All he remembered was a sheer pain, and that was all he felt.

**End Dream Flash**

Aubery shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images that flashed through his mind. The more he though about it, the more he remembered, the more he remembered, the more he wanted to forget. But for some reason it hurt to forget, pain would run through him every time he tried not thinking about it.

_Who was that guy under the cloak? And where the hell was I in that dream anyway. Nowhere in the States that's for sure._ He glanced at his watch and nearly fell off the skateboard. "8:30! Aww man I'm so gonna be late!" He hopped off the board and kicked it up into his hands. He looked around then turned down an alley that he knew would get him to the school in time for the first bell, at least.

Aubery reached the chained-link fence that divided the alleyway in half. He slipped his backpack off his shoulders and tossed it over the fence, followed by the skateboard, which landed on top of his bag. He was about to start climbing over the fence himself, when he felt a wind pick up behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose on end, and icy chills ran up and down his spine. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, fearing what he would see, sneaking up behind him.

He glanced down over his shoulder, and his face deadpanned at what he saw. An innocent looking puppy stared up at him, his tail wagging his tail expectantly. "Geez! Don't scare me like that." The little dogs tail continued to wag, causing Aubery to sweat drop heavily. "Sorry puppy, I have no scraps for you. Go on shoo." The pup looked up at him, barked then turned and left the alley. "Crazy animal."

He finished climbing over the fence and dropped to the other side, landing in a crouch, both hands touching the ground to steady him self. He quickly gathered up his things, slinging his bag over one shoulder and tucking the board under his other arm. He stood up from his crouch and started to head out of the alley. As he looked in front of him he fell back and nearly screamed. Standing there in front of him was the cloaked figure from his nightmare.

Darkness seemed to seep out of the folds in his cloak. The alley seemed to go dark, blocking out everything from the outside world. Aubery couldn't see to the street beyond, couldn't hear the cars, the people, the birds, nothing. He tried calling for help, but his cries just echoed back to him. _Toto we are not in Kansas anymore._ He stumbled to his feet and put his back against the fence.

When the cloaked figure started to walk towards him, Aubery immediately realized his mistake. He had trapped himself against the fence; he now had nowhere to go. He mentally cursed himself, and his stupidity for putting himself in that position. But under the circumstances, of seeing a demon from his nightmare, he thought he was doing rather well.

He reached back and pulled a loaded launcher from his belt, and aimed it at the cloaked figure. "Come once step closer, and I'll have Harlequin turn you into mincemeat." Aubery threatened, pushing away from the fence to stand up straight and face his opponent.

The cloaked figure stopped in his tracks. Aubery thinking this was his chance to get away, started to take a step forward. The mysterious man in the cloak laughed suddenly. The sound caused Aubery to cringe; it was like nails being dragged down a chalkboard, over and over again.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. Thinking your little threat would deter me from my task."

Aubery started to shake, but tried to keep the cloaked man from noticing. "And what task might that be." He cursed as his voice shook with the fear he was trying to hide.

"Why you are of course." He said simply as if the answer was obvious to everybody.

Aubery's eye's widened and he fell back against the fence. _Me…why me?_ He closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up. _This has got to be a dream. I am at home in my bed, sleeping through school. Please God let this be a dream!_

A menacing voice sounded through his mind. But what got to Aubery was that the voice was familiar somehow. _This is not a dream, little boy. This is real, it's happening now, and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop it._

Aubery opened his eyes blinking. _…Harlequin?_ Standing next to the cloaked figure was a Jester dressed in black and red. He hovered a few inches above the ground. The bells on the tips of his brown leather shoes jingled gently. His pants were mostly red with the bottom part jagged black. His shirt was red with gold buttons, and the frill was black. On his hand were red and black gloves and the part where the hand was, was white. His face was white and he had crosses for eyes. Under his left eye is a club and under the right is a heart. His face and arms are white, no color what so ever. Short silver hair fell into his face, due to the fact that his black and red jester hat had fallen to the side as he jumps to move behind the cloaked figure.

"Harlequin…. What's going on? How did you get out of my blade?" Aubery asked, confusion written all over his face. His hands dropped to his side as he slowly pieced together what was happening. "What have you done to my Bit-beast, you bastard?"

He laughed again, out loud and in Aubery's mind. He cringed and covered his ears trying to block the sound. "He's my Bit-beast now, boy. Just like you are now mine." He dissolved into laughter again. The darkness that had surrounded them started to spread again. Aubery's eyes snapped open when he felt his feet turn ice cold. He glanced down and saw that the darkness was slowly starting to swallow him. "What the? Hey cut it out. Stop it!" He screamed. Panic taking over his voice. He tried to climb up the fence but when he turned around it was gone, already swallowed by the darkness. He shook his head and started to back away.

He turned and looked pleadingly at his bit-beast. "Harlequin, help me. Please."

The Jester just smirked sardonically at his former master. "I am the one who will be giving the orders from now on, boy."

Aubery felt his whole body stiffen as the shadows reached his chest in a sudden burst of speed. He cast one last hopeless look at Harlequin before the shadows swallowed him whole and he sunk into the shadows beneath him.

The cloaked figure chuckled once more before turning away from where Aubery had been standing. "Come Harlequin, lets go home." Harlequin turned and followed his new master. Shadow rose up from the ground and swallowed them as well.

There was a bright flash of light and the alley was once again how it was before Aubery had entered it. No trace of the evil that had taken place was left there. No clues as to where they had gone.

* * *

Harsh orange eyes gazed out from the shadows in the Bey-City Seaside Dome. They glared down at the seemingly content and happy blader's that were, at the moment battling in the stadium below.

Aubery stepped out of the shadows so he could see the stadium better. He smirked down at the blader's and those watching, though no one saw him.

He raised his hand; darkness and shadows poured from it. It crept and flowed across the seats, the walls, and the floors, consuming everything in its path. The shadow would freeze a persons soul just long enough for it to take control of the person's bit-beast, if they had one.

If they didn't, all the person would feel would be extreme pain. After the bit-beast was taken over it was then a simple task of taking over the blader.

After all it was how Aubery himself was taken. He cursed himself for his stupidity, when he could. Once his bit-beast took him over completely to do his new master's task, Aubery can't remember much of anything, except pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. come on ppl review. i don't care if it's a flame or praise or whatever. i want critique. cuss me out (okay maybe not that one) tell, me my fic sucks/rocks, give me a reason why it rocks/sucks. anything. Come on give me something. i've noticed that some ppl who have you as a favourite author or on your author alert list thingy, comment on one fic... but when you post a diferent one they don't comment on it at all? why is that. i'm not pointing fingers, 'cause i'm guilty of it as well. i'm trying to get out of it. if i find a story i like, i comment then go look at the authors page to see if they have anything else that catches my interest. if it does i read. sometimes i leave comments if i like it or don't, but if i really can't thik of anyhting helpful, nice, or stuff like that i don't comment, cause i might come off as rude, and i don't want that.

Yeah U sorry i had to get that off my chest. thank you for reading my little rant...ignore it if you want.

Please R&R

**_Demons Rising:_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Light filtered in through the large windows that ran around the whole lower level of the building, lighting up the interior; making the lights that hung from the ceiling kind of unnecessary. Cars honked outside, people shouted, laughed, and talked. The door to the buildings swung inwards automatically as people walked by.

Three boys walked in through the doors and made their way through the lobby of the Bey-City Dome, heading toward the stadium to watch the tournament, which had started not too long ago. One had ankle length raven-black hair tied back in a ponytail, and wrapped up, so it looked like a tail. He was dressed in a traditional looking Chinese Martial arts outfit of red white and black.

The second was a few inches shorter than the raven-haired boy; he wore a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up, over a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and a backwards red, white, and blue baseball cap, his shoulder length blue hair was pulled back from his face, and his bangs stuck out wildly from underneath the cap. He turned at and looked at the third member of their party. "What's up Max? You seem depressed or something."

The boy glanced up at his two friends who looked at him worriedly. He lifted one side of his blue shirt up so he could reach into the pocket of his gray pants. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to the blue-haired boy. "This is what's bothering me, Tyson." He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair worriedly. "I got this letter yesterday from Emily. Aubery's gone missing. His sister, Kara, said she saw him leave for school, but according to his teachers he never showed up for any of his classes."

The dark haired boy pointed at the date on the top of the letter. "Max this was sent awhile ago…"

"I know Rei…. he's been missing for four weeks. His family's worried sick. I don't know what to do; I want to help my friend. But I can't because I'm stuck here in Japan!" Max kicked the ground in frustration.

"Take it easy bud. They'll find him."

"Yeah, Max. Don't beat yourself up about this. It'll work out in the end."

"Maybe. Thanks guys. Come on lets go watch the match. That's what we came here to do anyway." Max said, grinning thankfully at his two best friends.

* * *

They entered the Stadium to see one battle already underway. Both kids were grinning and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Max seemed to cheer-up just watching the kids' blade. His grin widened, and he whistled loudly, joining in the cheering the crowd was doing. Tyson and Rei whooped beside him, cheering on the two combatants. 

A scream came from somewhere in the upper seats, and it wasn't a scream of someone enjoying a good beyblade match. The three friends whirled around to see what the screaming was about. People were scrambling over the back of seats trying to get to the stairs; others were jumping over railings to get to the lower level of the stadium.

Looking past the screaming people, Rei saw shadows covering the seats, stairs, and railings. It pulsated, sometimes creeping slowly; hardly moving, other time's jumping feet from where it had been previously. He let his golden gaze slide further along the shadow's looking for its source.

"Max, Tyson. Look!" He pointed at a figure standing at the base of where the shadows started. The shadow's circled around leaving a bare bit of floor where they were standing.

Max's blue eyes widened when he finally figured out who the person was. "Aubery!"

"What?" Tyson and Rei blinked in confusion.

"But Max, I thought you said he want missing in New York?"

"Tell that to him." Rei said.

The darkness had reached a few of the kids already, the ones who hadn't noticed right away. It oozed over one kids leg. She screamed in pain and pulled her foot out. Another kid reached back and pulled her over to the railing, where they both jumped down to the lower level.

"Tyson, do you think Dragoon's wind can slow down the shadows enough for the people to get out of the high stands?"

"Don't know, but it's worth a shot." He pulled out his launcher and beyblade from his jacket pockets. He attached his blade to the launcher and aimed it at the shadows. "Let it rip!" The blade shot from the launcher and skittered up the railings that hadn't been consumed yet. It jumped from the railing and landed on the backs of one of the seats, spinning steadily. "All right Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!"

Tyson's gray blade rapidly picked up speed; it's spin increasing dramatically. The still air in the stadium started to be drawn in towards the blade, surrounding it and forming a giant tornado. The three boys grabbed onto the railing behind them to keep from being dragged forward. "Okay Dragoon, now! Push the shadow's back away from the people." A blue light shot out from Tyson's blade and a large wingless, serpentine like dragon, with large front and back claws, and storm gray eyes, emerged from the light. It roared loudly, causing the rafters to shake with the sound. The tornado slowly moved forward pushing against the shadows with all the force contained within it. The shadows slowly moved back, inch by inch.

"Max," Tyson shouted, his free hand holding his cap on top of his head. "Try talking to Aubery. Find out what's wrong."

Max nodded, and moved forward, so he could see Aubery around Dragoon's attack. "Aubery! What's wrong? Why are you doing this, I don't understand?"

Aubery turned at the sound of Max's voice. He looked down from where he stood, orange eyes filled with sadness and pain. "I'm sorry Max. I can't help it. I don't want to do this. But I…." His words trailed off into an anguished scream. He bent over double, hands going to his head, clutching it till his knuckles were white, as he continued to scream.

"Aubery!"

Aubery straightened up slowly, an odd grin on his face. Max gazed at him in confusion, that look wasn't one he'd usually see on his friend's face, ever. "Sorry boys, but Aubery's a little preoccupied right now." He said in a voice that definitely wasn't his. "If you leave him a message, I'll make sure he gets it."

"Who the heck are you?" Max demanded, holding on tightly to the railing as Dragoon strengthened his attack. "What have you done to my friend?"

"Nothing really…just taken him over mind, body, and soul. Much like I'm about to do to your friend here." He waved his hands in Tyson's direction.

They all looked at "Aubery" in confusion. Anger flashed across his face before it was replaced with pain. Aubery clutched his chest, gasping for air. "Bit-beast… he does it through the Bit…ahhhhhh!"

The shadows started to push back against Dragoon's attack, making their way back towards the Bit-beast.

"Tyson! Call off Dragoon!" Rei shouted hopping over the railing to the stadium floor. "Come on we have to get out of here, now."

Tyson nodded and held out his hand. "Dragoon, time t' go!" The attack slowly dissipated, the wind it had gathered going back to where it had come from; the gray blade flew back to Tyson's hand. "Come on Max, we got to go!"

"I can't just leave him here, Tyson. He's my friend." Max stared up at his purple haired friend, who was once again doubled over and howling in pain.

"I know Max… but if you get caught by those shadow's, you won't be able to help anybody." Rei called from the floor. "If we leave now, we might be able to find a way to help him better." He tried to reason with the distraught blonde.

"Please Max…we don't want to loose you too."

Max dropped his head to his chest, gripping the railing in a knuckle-whitening grip. "Damn it!" He turned away from Aubery and his screams and vaulted over the railing to join Tyson and Rei on the stadium floor. He ran passed them, eyes squeezed shut, trying to slow the tears that fell down his face.

The shadows surged forth suddenly, the power that had been being held back by Dragoon unleashed finally. It spilled over the last bit of the upper stadium, and started to consume the lower half, speeding towards the three boys. They ran around the dish, loosing a few of the precious seconds they needed to escape.

Two of the stadium officials held the doors open for them, and were motioning them to speed up. They risked a glance behind them. What they saw gave them a final burst of speed that only pure terror can do. Tyson dove through the door and slid down the hall a few feet, and Rei and Max sped past the two officials. As soon as they were in, they slammed the doors, then backed away, just incase any seeped through the cracks in the door.

"We shouldn't stay here. If it comes through the door, we're as good as caught, not as much space to swallow up in this cramped hallway as there was inside the stadium." Rei pointed out as he set off at a quick jog down the hall.

Tyson pushed himself to his feet and started to follow his teammate. He looked back to see if Max was coming. He stopped when he saw his blonde friend just standing there, his head against his chest, arms hanging loosely at his sides. "Come on Max, lets get out of here. We'll try and figure out a way to help Aubery, I promise. But right now we gotta help ourselves first."

He just stood there for a few seconds then nodded numbly and jogged past Tyson, following the way Rei and the two officials had gone, not looking at Tyson as he passed. Tyson looked at his friend, noticing the tear tracks on his face. Tyson glared at the door to the stadium, determination reflected in his sapphire eyes. _We'll find a way to help Aubery. I swear._ Tyson vowed silently as he too picked up his feet and ran to catch up with his friends.

Once they reached the outside of the stadium, and safety, everyone collapsed finding things to lean against or to sit on and catch their breaths. "Man that was freaky." One of the kids whispered, between breaths of air.

"What do you think it was?" Asked another. Other questions floated around, mostly the same thing; "What was it?" and "What do you think the BBA are going to do about it?"

Tyson opened his mouth to say something to Max and Rei, when a familiar voice shouting, interrupted him. "Hey guys. You won't believe who I got mail from, and what it says?"

Tyson and Rei turned to look at the new arrival. The person who yelled was a short boy who was about Tyson's age. He had short brown hair that covered his eyes, glasses sat on top of his head, he wore a white shirt with a red vest over top, a green tie, and brown shorts and shoes.

"Huh… what's up Chief?"

* * *

At Tyson's Dojo

Once they had reached Tyson's place, Kenny had immediately launched into the e-mail he had gotten. It was from Amaya and Katsu, explaining a problem that had occurred yesterday.

They all sat on the floor of the Dojo, as they discussed what Kenny had told them. Kenny sat with his computer in his lap as he typed in a reply to the twins. Rei and Tyson sat across from him their backs against the wall, still recovering from their ordeal. Max sat in the window just above from where Rei and Tyson were sitting, he gazed out the window, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"So this has happened already." Rei mumbled softly to himself, golden eyes holding a calculating look as he tried to figure out just what the heck was going on.

"And the Kyoto BBA didn't do anything about it?" Tyson shouted outraged, slamming his hands down in front of him.

"Nope, not a thing. Katsu said that the President there didn't believe a word they said, and went as far as to accuse them of being the ones doing it…if any of it was true that is."

"They accused the twins of making it all up?"

"Yup."

"But why…most people in the Kyoto BBA know them. The rarely agree on anything, that they agreed on this should have been a big hint that it was true."

"New management I think. The old president retired, and they had to hire someone new."

"Yeah, well the new guy turned out to be an ass, didn't he."

"Tyson."

"What it's true." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean if he had taken them seriously to begin with, we might have been more prepared for what happened at the Bey-Stadium this morning."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kenny, looking back and forth between his two friends in confusion.

Tyson and Rei looked glanced at each other, the looks on their faces clearing saying 'Do you want to explain, or should I?' Between the two of them they told Kenny what happened to them. Max didn't offer any bits of information, just shuffled around a bit when they came to the parts about Aubery.

After he had recorded all of the information and stored it in his laptop he spoke up, "We should write Aya, and Katsu back right away, telling them what happened here, then go see Mr. Dickenson."

"Do you think we should send an e-mail to the All-Starz telling them about Aubery?" Asked Rei, as he got to his feet and stretched, arching his back like a cat and going up on tiptoe.

Max slid off the windowsill and started to make for the door of the Dojo, he spoke for the first time since leaving the Dome. "I'll do it. I have to e-mail my Mom about some things anyway."

The three remaining Blade Breakers watched as their friend left, not knowing anything that they could do or say that would make the usually happy blonde feel better.

* * *

Max sat at the back of the bus, looking dejectedly out the window. He watched the streets, and the bus stops go by, waiting for the one he wanted to get off at. He drummed his fingers against is seat, impatiently. He wanted to talk to Emily, tell her that Aubery was more or less okay…just a little possessed at the moment. He also wanted to ask her if she had any data on anything like this happening before. Though he doubted she did. 

_I don't know how to help Aubery. I want to, but I don't know what there is I can do for him. _He thought silently to himself, as he continued to stare out the window, the drumming of his fingers getting more and more impatient. _Every time he tried to tell us something that might help us, whatever had him possessed would control him again, or cause him a lot of pain._

After a few more moments of silent pondering Max couldn't take it any more and yelled. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He pounded his fist into the cushioned seat trying to relieve himself of some of his pent up frustrations.

Some people that were sitting in the seats across from the upset blonde, eyed him warily, and quickly moved to some vacant seats further up the bus.

Max mumbled an apology, before going back to staring out the window. He closed his eyes, and searched for a familiar presence in his mind. /Draciel what can I do to help my friend/

**I'm not sure Max.** Came the reply. It was a soft feminine voice that held the oceans tranquility. **Trying to find a way to break this mysterious person's control over Aubery, seems like a good place to start.**

/I know that Draciel, but how? He's controlling him through Harlequin. That's gonna be a tough connection to break. /

**This is true. But you'll find a way. Your teammates will help you. They want Aubery safe, just as much as you Max.**

/I know. And it's not just Aubery. You heard what Kenny told us, right/

**Yes.**

/How are we gonna help all those people/

**One at a time Max, one at a time. That's the only way you can accomplish anything. If you try to take on too many things at once, you'll get overwhelmed, and not accomplish anything. And in a situation like this getting overwhelmed could mean getting caught.**

* * *

Well there's Chapter 3. A little Angsty, and yes i realize that Max is OOC, but he's deeply worried about his friend. You would be too, i know i would be.

What did you think. like it? hate it? tell me please. okay enouhg begging. even if you guys don't review, i'm still gonna post this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4 of Demon's Rising. Don't forget to R&R.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...If I did, I wouldn't have to write this story.  
Kayra (c) Blaze-Draconia  
Amaya and Katsu (c) Wild Kitsune  
Kiyoshi (c) Angel Dranger

Ithink that's everything...on with the fic!

* * *

Amaya tapped her foot impatiently against the foot of her bed. She had her stereo on, blaring one of her favorite CD's. Her mind going over a bunch of different possibilities for why the Bit-beasts were acting so strange; each one seemed more far-fetched than the next. She glared at the ceiling and screamedher frustration.

Banging sounded on the wall behind her bed, and a muffled voice yelling, "I'm trying to study here, Aya!"

"Kitty-Kat, like I give a shit!" She shouted back, turning and kicking the wall behind her a few times for emphasis. "We have a few things more important things to be thinking about, other than your grades."

A few seconds later the door to her bedroom opened, revealing a slightly pissed off Katsu. "Yeah well, you can worry about those, It's more your problem anyway. I don't have a bit-beast remember."

"So that doesn't mean I don't need your help in figuring this out, Kat. Besides we don't know if it's just people with bit-beasts, having one might just make it easier."

Katsu sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed the chair that was behind Amaya's drum set, and sat on it; the back facing him, so he could rest his chin and arms on the back.

"Yeah but what can we do. The President here won't listen to us. Have you gotten a message back from the Breakers yet?"

"No not yet. But I sent it to Kenny, so we should get a reply back soon enough."

"Hopefully…" he was bout to say more when the phone on Amaya's bedside table rang. Amaya leapt off her bed and smashed the pause button on her stereo, while Katsu dove for the phone. "Hello… yes…okay…slow down…here." He tossed the phone to Aya who caught it.

"Hello Amaya speaking…say what? Okay we'll be there in a flash. Whatever you do don't go near her, Okay Rez. Good. See you in a few," She hit the end button on her phone. "Come on there's another incident. It's at the elementary school down the street," Amaya grabbed a jacket and pulled it on over her orange shirt. "I'm glad I decided to tell the local bladers to give us a ring if something like this happened again. If we get there soon enough we might be able to stop it."

"Why do I have to go?" He demanded following his twin out of her room, disappearing into his room for a few seconds to grab a jacket of his own.

"Because I'm going to need your help, that's why. We fight a lot, bro, but when we work together we're a great team. I need your help Katsu, please."

"Fine, since you asked nicely. I'll help."

"Thank you."

* * *

The siblings ran through the gates of the elementary school and came to a sliding stop on the grass. A group of kids stood around a girl, who was at the moment sitting on her knees, hands in her lap. She was taking deep steadying breaths, and had her eyes closed.

_This must be the person that Serez called about. But how come she seems so calm...shouldn't she be panicking, or be going crazy or something like that?_ Amaya thought to herself as she and Katsu started to walk towards the group that was gathered there.

"What the hell?" Katsu walked up to the group and eyed the kid strangely. "Shouldn't she be wigging out or something?" Voicing Amaya's earlier thought.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't wig out." She said without opening her eyes.

"Wow, you two got here fast…what did you do, fly?" A voice sounded from the back of the group. The voice was laced with sarcasm that was mostly just from habit, not real.

"There you are Serez…What are you doing in Japan anyway?" Amaya asked walking over to the other girl.

She was as tall as Amaya was, with jaw length, dark forest-green hair, and the eyes the color of drying blood, perched on top of her head were a pair of sunglasses. She wore a black ¾ length shirt with the hem of the neck and the edges of the sleeves being dark blue. Baggy red pants with two black belts hung from her hips, and she had black shoes. She had a red launcher gripped in her hand; loaded to it was an ice-blue Beyblade.

"Well I was in China for a bit, but I decided to come down here for a visit and bug the hell out of you two and the Breakers for awhile." She shrugged one shoulder elegantly, and glanced down at her friend.

She had hip length black hair with blue and red streaks throughout, she kept it pulled back from her face, though her bangs still fell into her eyes. Under her bangs you could also make out a blue teardrop marking in the center of her forehead, and under her each of her eyes was two red markings that looked sort of like cat whiskers. Her gray t-shirt had three rips across the chest, revealing the red tank top she had on underneath. Her black pants also had various rips and holes in them; orange piping ran up the sides of the pants.

"Who's this?" Amaya asked, also looking down at the kneeling girl.

"Oh yeah, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Kayra Neris. She came over with me from China. We were having a friendly match when she started to act all funny. The kids here said to call you guys. So I did. Now mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

Katsu gave her a brief explanation of what had happened the other day, and how it was probably related to this.

"Well that's just great. So you're saying that she's going to be possessed then, and you have no idea how to fix it or keep it from happening?"

"Yeah that's about the gist of it."

"For the love of Caesar!" She trailed of into various Italian curses and swears.

After listening to her swear for a minute Kayra got fed up and tried to get her attention. "Serez!"she yelled from her position on the grass, trying to get the attention of the mumbling Italian blader. "Now is not the time to panic, or have a nervous break down…"

"Yeah if anyone should be freaking out it should be her." A voice said from within the small crowd that was gathered around the four teens. He stepped up from the back of the group and faced them, arms crossed over his chest. His blue hair was a bit wind tossled but otherwise lay flat. He wore a red t-shirt that had black ties on the sleeves. White bandages wrapped in a criss-cross pattern up both his arms to just above his elbows, his pants were black with the outline of his pockets being red, and a red bandage type thing wrapped around the lower part of his left pant leg. He wore plain brown sneakers and on his hands were black fingerless gloves.

"You're not helping, Kiyoshi." The twins snarled as they glared at the blue-haired teen. He shrugged and went back to watching Kayra struggle to keep herself in the driver's seat of her body.

It was getting harder and harder for the teenage girl to fight back, and not that she would admit it to anyone else, but she was starting to panic. She didn't know what she would to her friend or the surrounding people once she was possessed, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty. "If you guys would stop arguing for one minute… there's something you need to know."

"What's up, Kayra?"

"I'm not going to be able to hold this…thing off for much longer. You guys should leave, while I'm still myself. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't be an idiot, Neris. I'm not going to leave you here. One: Eni would murder me," she grinned slightly as the corner of Kayra's eye twitched in annoyance, and a slight blush crept across her face. "And two: You're my friend. I don't ditch my friends."

"Now is not the time to be spouting your noble shit, Spectro. Leave I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else," Kayra snarled, bunching her hands in her pants, and squeezing her eyes shut, still fighting to keep control.

"Sorry Neris. No can do," She plopped herself on the grass a few feet from her friend and lounged there. She shot her friend a pointed glare that plainly said, "I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Fine you don't have to leave... I have a feeling your two japanese friends won't want to leave you here by yourself, either. But everyone else has to clear off."

"All right." Amaya and Katsu got everyone to leave. Well mostly everyone. The blue haired boy Aya and Katsu had snapped at earlier was still there.

"Who's he?" Serez asked icily, tilting her head back to get better look at the boy who had spoken earlier, blood-red eyes glaring.

"I'm Kiyoshi Fai. I'm a friend of Katsu's." He said as if it explained everything.

"Whatever. And you're still here, why?" Her eyes narrowed further. She wasn't good with manners around people she hadn't known for awhile, or with new people in general. Serez always had a sarcastic and cynical air about her until you got to know her.

"Because I can be. It's a free country ya know."

"Sure, whatever. You probably just get a kick outta this kind of thing." Serez mumbled off handedly, going back to staring at the air in front of her.

Kiyoshi heard the comment and glared at her. "And just what is that supposed to mean."

"What it sounded like, dumbass," Kiyoshi glared at her. She smirked meantly. He probably knew what she meant, but she was frustrated and felt like being a bitch. "It means, that you enjoy watching people as they struggle with something or someone that is trying to take them over." Her mental smirk formed on her face as Kiyoshi growled angrily and took an advancing step towards the infuriating Italian girl. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Serez...can you not be yourself for five minutes?" Katsu asked glancing at the laughing teen out of the corner of his eye as, he tried to calm his irate friend down.

"No, not really. Sorry Kat. I won't bug him anymore."

"Thank you."

"...But he makes it so easy."

"Serez!"

"Okay."

* * *

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Serez kept an eye on Kayra, the worry she had for her friend was shown clearly on her face, the teasing look from before had completely vanished. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do for her Aya?"

"Nothing that I can think of. If we knew for sure how she was being controlled in the first place then maybe..."

It seemed to get dark all of a sudden the lights from the school were the only thing that allowed them to see. The area around Kayra started to shift around violently, like it was being tugged by wind; though there was none. Her hair also started to whip around freeing itself from the hair tie it was in.

Kayra rose to her feet as if pulled by strings, her head hanging, chin resting against her chest. A dark aura formed around her feet, swirling. Tendrils of shadows spread out from the vortex. The surronding teens backed up not wanting the shadows to touch them.

"Kayra...are you okay. Kayra talk to me." Serez quickly got to her feet and edged around the shadows trying to get closer to her friend. Her grip on her launcher tightened when a scratchy laugh trickled past Kayra's lips.

They cringed at the sound, trying to block it out. Kiyoshi covered his ears with his hands and glared at the multicolor-haired girl.

"Sorry little girl. Your friend can't hear you anymore." The voice was male and had no business coming fom Kayra's mouth.

"Who the hell are you!" Demanded Amaya. She recognized the voice as the same one that had come from the other boy the day before.

"You'll find out...as soon as I take over your bodies."

The shadows engulfed Kayra, wrapping around her legs, arms and neck. At the same time the shadows also shot out, blasting into the four teens and knocking them away from Kayra.

Kiyoshi landed on his back in the grass and slid a few inches; grass stains covering the back of his shirt. Amaya and Katsu, landed on their sides on the cement part of the elementary courtyard, knocking the air from their lungs, tearing their jackets, and scraping up their arms. Serez also landed on the grass, landing in the area behind her friend. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked over at Kayra.

The shadow's still had Kayra trapped, but she wasn't fighting to be free, she just hung there. Her chin still rested against her chest, her hair flew around her in all directions, and her pants made snapping sounds as they whipped around her legs violently.

Serez's eyes widened when they say what was hovering above Kayra. It was a huge dark angel. Dark Avangelion to be more precise; the sinister side of Kayra's usually benign Bit-Beast.

Its wings were black, and black waves of energy drifted off of them. Some were broken and drooped to the ground, while others were whole and twitched every now and then keeping the dark angel in the air.

Her red corset like top showed her shoulders, showing off the red marking that traveled from her neck down. The sleeves of her top were nothing but shreds. Under the red shirt was a black halter-top. The corset part of her top was pink and had black around the top, bottom, and middle. The tie at the back, started as red and as it went down faded from pink, then to gray.

The skirt the Angel Bit-Beast wore was the same as her top, red and shredded with black material underneath. Black gloves covered her hands and arms, except the thumb and pinky finger, showing the red markings that covered them as well. Her legs were covered with red and black striped socks; red flat-bottomed shoes covered her feet.

Matching bracelets hung from her wrists and ankles. Waist length red hair cascaded around her face, obscuring more markings that covered parts of her face, and hid eyes that Serez knew from past battles were a gray-blue.

The four teens scrambled to their feet and readied their launchers; they had a feeling that they were going to need them.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 4. hope you all enjoyed, no go click on that littlepurple button in the corner and leave me a nice review. 


End file.
